


Наставь мне засосов, идиот!

by Luna44



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna44/pseuds/Luna44
Summary: Очередная ссора между Стивом и Денни в стеклянном офисе — захватывающее зрелище для остальной части команды.





	Наставь мне засосов, идиот!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [French Me, You Idiot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070771) by [GeckoGirl89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89). 



Чин покачал головой, наблюдая, как мелькают руки Денни, устроившего разнос Стиву.

— Знаете, это нереально увлекательно, — тихо проговорил он, — Если бы это было кино, сейчас я бы попросил передать мне попкорн.

Коно кивнула, соглашаясь.

— Это зрелище получше, чем «Скандал», — Коно по четвергам вечером сворачивалась калачиком на диване рядом с Адамом, и следила за развитием событий в сериале про ненормальных политиканов. При этом она часто потягивала вино (хотя ее бокалы были далеко не такие большие, как у Оливии), или жевала попкорн. Но Оливия Поуп ни за что не сравнилась бы с Денни Уильямсом в эту минуту.

Лу, Чин и Коно наблюдали, как в кабинете у Стива между напарниками разворачивается очередной жаркий спор. Команда только что вернулась после спасения Денни, захваченного подельниками Мишель Шиомы. Стив предсказуемо слетел с катушек и нарушил все возможные правила дорожного движения ради спасения напарника. Он позвонил команде уже будучи в пути, но в перестрелку вступил, не дожидаясь подкрепления. Остальные прибыли уже после того, как Стив скрутил нескольких преступников, удерживающих Денни. Поначалу тот ощущал благодарность за свое освобождение, но это чувство быстро сменилось безмерным возмущением на безрассудное поведение Стива. Он принялся высказывать Стиву еще на месте, но до полномасштабного взрыва дошло, когда все уже вернулись ко дворцу Иолани. Стив сбежал, но Денни последовал за ним до кабинета напарника.

Охваченный возмущением Денни не подумал закрыть дверь кабинета, и тем более забыл о присутствии Чина, Гровера и Коно, оставшихся в общем помещении. Теперь все они могли слышать каждое слово в их споре.

— Не могу поверить, что ты снова сотворил подобное! Совсем из ума выжил?

— Ты был в опасности, Денни! Не то, чтобы у меня оставался выбор.

Денни был похож на готовый к извержению вулкан:

— Выбор? У тебя было полно возможностей на выбор! Например, хоть раз дождаться подкрепления, как я тебе уже миллион раз напоминал!

— Это было бы слишком долго, — возразил Стив.

Коно посмотрела на Гровера, тот вздохнул и закатил глаза:

— Вот поэтому копам нельзя встречаться друг с другом. Знавал я в Чикаго пары, где оба служили в полиции. Так вот, там было в точности такое же взаимное помешательство и сверхопека, как у этих двоих.

— Да, за исключением того, что те пары хотя бы осознавали, что они пары, — ответила Коно.

Если бы Стив и Денни понимали, что происходит между ними, возможно, их ссоры не были бы такими неистовыми. Если бы понимали, что ярость Денни и безрассудство Стива проистекают из безмерной взаимной любви, возможно, они смогли бы обсудить это более рационально, и не оставляли бы коллег неловко наблюдать за тем, как оба рвут и мечут.

Но тогда все они лишились бы захватывающего зрелища.

Денни тем временем раздраженно качал головой:

— Ты невообразимый дурак. Нужно было все лишь пять минут подождать подкрепления. Тебе в голову хотя бы закрадывалась мысль, что ты мог погибнуть сегодня?

Стив помрачнел еще больше:

— Это не имеет значения, понятно?

Коно и Чин привычно переглянулись.. На острове каждая собака давно в курсе, что благополучие Денни волнует Стива больше, чем свое собственное, и это становилось еще более очевидно, если работать с ними вместе.

Понимали это все, кроме того человека, которого касалось напрямую.

— Ты мне тут утверждаешь, что твоя жизнь не важна?

Стив открыл рот, но Денни не дал шанса ответить:

— Что же, она важна для меня, чтоб ты знал, — Денни шагнул ближе к МакГаррету, потянул его пальцами за рубашку, глядя в глаза. — Ты что, не понимаешь? Я тебя люблю.

Если бы происходящее было фильмом, подумала Коно, то сейчас был бы подходящий момент для страстного поцелуя. Но это не фильм, и Стив, вероятно, не замечал никакого романтического подтекста, потому что на его лице отразилась некоторая растерянность..

— Я тоже тебя люблю, но не имею понятия, почему ты это со мной делаешь. Какого черта ты орешь на меня? Я спас тебе жизнь.

Губы Денни дернулись, словно он старался сдержать улыбку:

— Да. И то, как ты это сделал, меня бесит.

Стив покачал головой и вздохнул. Он отошел на несколько шагов, и Коно поразило горькое и несчастное выражение его лица. Было похоже, что Стив и Денни возвращались к своему обычному состоянию, но Стива явно беспокоило что-то еще.

Стив скрестил руки на груди, словно закрываясь:

— С Рейчел ты никогда так не разговариваешь, — проворчал он достаточно громко, чтобы все присутствующие в общем помещении штаб-квартиры тоже расслышали.

— Черт побери, куда ж его несет! — недоверчиво воскликнул Гровер.

На лбу Денни, прямо над бровью, запульсировала вена, взгляд стал убийственным:

— Ты что, только что сравнил себя с Рейчел?

Стив пожал плечами и перевел взгляд на стол. Коно усмехнулась, наблюдая, как ее крутой босс по-детски надулся.

— Да-да, знаю, что не выдерживаю с ней никакого сравнения, — горькое выражение вернулось на его лицо, на этот раз с оттенком отвращения. — В конце концов, она ведь любовь всей твоей жизни.

Ревность Стива была очевидна как никогда и, судя по улыбкам Гровера и Чина, не одной Коно. Интересно было, как отреагирует Денни.

Денни закрыл глаза, стараясь дышать глубоко и размеренно. Когда он снова их открыл, было похоже, что ему хотелось задушить Стива, но он очень старался сдержаться.

— Ну, это же невозможно, быть настолько тупым? — голос его стал убийственно тих, и это пугало больше недавних криков.

— А чего ты упираешься? Просто признай, что до сих пор любишь ее. Теперь она разводится со Стэном, и ты уже вовсю обдумываешь, как бы с ней снова сойтись, несмотря на то, что это самая худшая идея в мире.

Коно приподняла бровь: она впервые слышала о предполагаемых планах Денни.

— Мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты, по крайней мере, был честен со мной, — закончил Стив.

Денни стиснул зубы и зарычал:

— Это я-то упираюсь? По-моему, уперт здесь только ты. Экстренное сообщение: я давно не люблю Рейчел, и она вовсе не любовь всей моей жизни!

Стив недоверчиво фыркнул:

— Ну а кто же тогда? Габби? Мелисса?

— Это ты, законченный ты, невыносимый кретин!

Аллилуйя! Коно прикрыла рот ладонями, уверенная, что восторженно запищит, если не остановит себя. От улыбки лицо готово было треснуть. Этого момента все они ждали целых семь лет.

У самих Стива и Денни заняло еще несколько секунд, чтобы осознать произошедшее. Глаза Денни расширились, внезапно он стал выглядеть очень, очень испуганным. Раздражение на лице Стива растворилось, сменяясь робкой надеждой, и он шагнул к Денни, который стал отступать, пока не прижался к краю стола Стива.

Стив подошел вплотную:

— Денни, ты сейчас сказал…

— Да, я сказал это и, знаешь что, не возьму слова назад! — оставшись без защиты, Денни, вероятно, вновь собирался по привычке завестись. Он ткнул Стива указательным пальцем в грудь, — Так и вбей в свою тупую непробиваемую башку. Я люблю тебя и хочу, чтобы ты наставил мне засосов, идиот!

Коно услышала смешок рядом с собой — кузен трясся от смеха, услышав столь неожиданное требование. Она не могла винить Чина. Коно и сама не ожидала от Денни такой откровенной прямолинейности.

— Черт возьми, — прокомментировал впечатленный Гровер, — Даже МакГаррет не сможет истолковать это превратно.

Коно не могла припомнить, чтобы видела кого-нибудь в такой же эйфории, в какой был сейчас Стив. Он обхватил ладонями лицо напарника:

— Что же, если ты просишь, — и вот тогда Стив, наконец-то, поцеловал Денни.

Коно чуть не рухнула, но успела опереться рукой о компьютерный стол.

— Слава богу, — пролепетала она. После тех эмоциональных американских горок, которым она стала свидетельницей, Коно ощущала невероятное облегчение.

Гровер кивнул:

— Да уж, давно пора.

— Эм, ребята? — нахмурившись, Коно повернулась к Чину, который с выражением неловкости все же продолжал наблюдать за происходящим в кабинете Стива широко открытыми глазами, — Вы не считаете, что нам следовало бы уйти?

Она посмотрела сквозь стекло и немедленно поняла, о чем он. Поцелуй делался все более жарким, и становилось интересно, когда же Стиву и Денни понадобится глотнуть воздуха. Стив повалил Денни на стол, отчего ноутбук с дребезгом слетел на пол. По всей видимости, Стива нисколько не интересовало бедственное состояние компьютера, поскольку он был слишком захвачен целью протолкнуть свой язык Денни в глотку. Коно густо покраснела, когда Денни застонал и закинул МакГаррету руки на шею, лишь углубляя поцелуй.

Коно была уверена, что ей не следовало бы наблюдать, и видеть у босса взгляд, который нельзя было охарактеризовать иначе, как постельный. Ей совершенно точно не следовало видеть, как Денни принялся расстегивать на Стиве рубашку, но даже ценой жизни она не могла бы сдвинуться с места, и не могла перестать смотреть.

К счастью, Гровер это мог. Он решительно прошагал к двери кабинета Стива и громко постучал по стеклу:

— Хочу напомнить, что у вас здесь имеются зрители.

Стив поспешно отшатнулся от Денни, прихватывая руками распахивающиеся полы рубашки. Отвернулся, чтобы ее поправить, а Денни метнул в их сторону сконфуженный взгляд и прикрыл лицо ладонью.

Чуть позже оба вышли в общее помещение, все еще растрепанные, несмотря на попытки собраться и прийти в себя. Стив пропустил одну пуговицу, застегивая рубашку, потому что Денни, видимо, ее оторвал. Волосы Денни были в таком беспорядке, какого Коно еще никогда не видела, хотя он до сих пор пытался их пригладить. Она старалась не захихикать.

Стив прочистил горло, стараясь восстановить подобие спокойствия:

— Что же, видите ли… дело в том…

Чин усмехнулся:

— Наверное, ты хочешь сказать, что до конца рабочего дня осталось пятнадцать минут, что наше дело закрыто, и мы можем расходиться по домам.

Стив кивнул, напомнив резким движением кивающего болванчика:

— Если, ээ, если вы считаете, что так лучше.

Чин и Гровер пошли на выход, а Коно зашла в свой кабинет за сумочкой. На пути к выходу она видела, как Стив и Денни о чем-то перешептываются.

— Эй, Стив, — позвала она.

Оба повернулись к ней, стараясь делать вид, будто не вели глубоко личный разговор. Коно пока что сдержала свое веселье.

— Ты хороший босс, ты это знаешь.

Стив моргнул и слабо улыбнулся, удивленный неожиданному комплименту:

— Спасибо.

— И пусть мы все направляемся домой, я уверена, что Денни не будет против задержаться на работе подольше, — она подмигнула Денни и пошло улыбнулась, явственно обозначив подтекст сказанного.

Коно сдавленно захихикала при виде их густо заалевших лиц, развернулась на каблуках и вышла из офиса, покачивая сумочкой и напевая по дороге к машине. Сколько бы она ни развлекалась за счет Стива и Денни прежде, теперь, когда на них, наконец, снизошло откровение, жить станет еще интереснее. Коно с радостью предвкушала грядущее веселье.


End file.
